Rugrats In Paris: The Movie
Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, also known as The Rugrats Movie 2: Rugrats in Paris and Rugrats in Paris: The Movie - Rugrats II, is the second episode of the 2000 American animated film, and the sequel to the 1998 film The Rugrats Movie that follows the continuing adventures of the Rugrats.1 In the film, Chuckie Finster takes the lead character role as he searches to find a new mother. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Klasky Csupo. It was originally released in selected theaters on November 17, 2000. It was released on VHS and DVD on March 27, 2001. It was re-aired as a summer film on Nickelodeon on June 30, 2006. The film was a box-office success, grossing an estimated $103 million worldwide, and received very positive reviews from critics. This is the only Rugrats film that is not a musical. Plot The film opens with a parody of The Godfather with Angelica playing Marlon Brando's role with the babies calling her the "Bobfather" and her granting the babies' wishes if they do something for her in return. Lou and Lulu's wedding then switches to Chuckie Finster who has been without a mother his whole life. After standing alone watching the mothers and children together during a special dance, he wishes for his own mother, who died years earlier. Soon after remembering her, both he and his father Chaz feel lonely, so Chaz decides to head home since it is getting late. Unexpectedly, Tommy Pickles's father Stu is summoned to the EuroReptarland, a Japanese theme park in Paris, France to fix the malfunctioning Reptar robot he sent the park to use in a live show (EuroReptarland is first mentioned in the TV special "Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts"). Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil, Angelica, Dil, all of their parents, and Spike the dog, all travel overseas to EuroReptarland. He improves the robots by adding an easy control interface that even a child could operate. During the flight to Paris, Chuckie notices the clouds outside the plane and imagines some of them to be him and his Mom. The park's mean-spirited director, Coco LaBouche (Susan Sarandon), is looking to become the new president of her bosses' company (once he resigns) with help from her assistant, Jean-Claude (John Lithgow), but her boss, Mr. Yamaguchi (Mako), tells her the candidate he is looking for must "have the heart of a child". On the spot, Coco says that she adores children and is engaged to a man with a child of his own. When she discovers Angelica eavesdropping on the entire conversation, she tells Coco about Chuckie and Chaz. In exchange, Coco promises Angelica that she would get to ride in her own float as a princess in the EuroReptarland Parade with "matching ponies", her own fashion show, and that she will also be the flower girl in Coco's wedding. Coco then pretends to take a sudden interest in Chaz. However, when she attempts to bond with Chuckie, there are little results. The Rugrats soon meet Kimi, and her mother Kira, to whom Chaz takes a mutual liking. Kira works in the park as one of Coco's assistants and puts aside her own feelings for Chaz to help Coco win him over, thinking she loves him despite her doubts. Kira explains the history of Reptar to the children, explaining that he was once feared by people but a princess taught them that the dinosaur was just lonely. Chuckie decides the princess would make a perfect mother, but his attempts to meet her (or rather, a clockwork version of her atop a "bolcano" guarded by ninja security guards and doors with frightening dragon-shaped knobs) fail. A performance of the story is shown at the park's theatre. After Angelica tells Coco that Chuckie wants the Princess for his mommy and plans to give her his favorite stuffed bear as a sign of his love, Coco steals the role of the princess during the show and forcefully hugs Chuckie on stage. Chaz, ecstatic that Chuckie approves of Coco as a mother, decides he is going to marry her, much to the shock of Chuckie, Chaz's friends, and especially Kira. On the wedding day, Coco has the Rugrats and Angelica locked in a warehouse where the Reptar robot is, with Jean-Claude to guard them and prevent them from ruining the wedding. Ashamed of what she has done, Angelica reveals Coco's plot to the babies. Tired of being afraid, Chuckie decides he is going to crash his father's wedding with help from Tommy and the others. Coco tells Kira to destroy Chuckie's bear and certifies Kira's belief that she does not love Chaz or Chuckie. She is determined to stop Coco from marrying Chaz, but she is thrown out of the wedding car. On the other hand, Kira saw a bicycle shop. Kira bought one bicycle and rides it all the way down to the church. Using Stu's Reptar robot, the Rugrats stomp their way out of the park and across Paris to Notre Dame where the wedding is taking place. Angelica and Kimi both hitch a ride on the robot. However, the babies are pursued by Jean-Claude who drives a robot of Reptar's arch nemesis, Robosnail. Pandemonium breaks out as the babies make their way to the cathedral, including being swung around midair by Robosnail and rocketing up the side of the Eiffel Tower (a reference to Super Mario 64.There is also another reference to the 1955 hit animated movie Lady and the Tramp, spoofing the spaghetti scene replacing Tramp with Spike, Lady with Fifi, and the Spaghetti with a slice of pizza.) Eventually, Chuckie takes on Robosnail and tosses him into the River Seine while saying "Over my Dad's Potty" (instead of "Over my dead body"). Chaz, unaware of Coco's plot and kidnapping, stalls for time (so Chuckie can arrive) by reading his (and what he believes to be Coco's) favorite poem about the joy of children. Just as Chaz is about to reluctantly marry an irritated Coco, Chuckie bursts into the church and screams out "NO!"; his very first word that the adults hear which Chaz is overjoyed to hear. Jean-Claude appears and accidentally reveals that Coco was keeping the babies locked away and Angelica reveals Coco's plot to everyone, including Mr. Yamaguchi, who then fires Coco, after Angelica told the whole truth about Coco. Chaz, who finally sees the woman that Coco really is, calls off the wedding. While storming out of the church as she is insulting the babies, Coco gets her dress torn by Angelica, revealing the back of her underwear. She runs away in humiliation, as tourists snap photos of her. Jean-Claude is chased off by Spike and his new girlfriend Fifi, whom he met on the street. Kira finally arrives at the church and returns Chuckie's bear. Chaz and Kira reveal their feelings for each other and upon returning to the United States sometime later, they get married. Chuckie finally has a new mother with a sister (Kimi), completing one of the franchise's longest-running plotlines. During the wedding, Chuckie is now the "Bobfather", with Angelica asking for new stuff for her doll Cynthia (a parody of the Barbie doll). The film ends with the babies and grown-ups having a cake fight and the camera backs up and a piece of cake is thrown at the camera and the screen fades to black. Category:Rugrats and All Grown Up! Category:Cartoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Category:1999